Yellow team history
Notable events, alliances, and senators of the yellow team are detailed below. History Yellow team has long been one of the smaller color spheres in Cyber Nations. Much of its early history was dominated by two alliances, GOLD and FAN. Both at one point attained sanction, to date the only yellow team alliances to have done so. Despite being on opposite sides of the MDP web at the time, as GOLD was a member of the League while FAN was a member of WUT, the two managed to maintain a solid friendship for much of their shared existence. In fact an informal agreement existed between the two forbidding sanctions or wars during Great War II. In an effort to unify the sphere GOLD and FAN announced Yellow Number 5, which effectively banned tech raiding on the yellow sphere. Following the subsequent controversy of the treaty, GOLD - FAN relations deteriorated. GOLD ultimately disbanded in the Unjust Path War, following their attack by NPO. FAN remained in a near-constant state of war following its expulsion from WUT. As war was waged yellow became quiet politically. FAN continued to hold two senate seats while FINAL was able to elect leader Evil Uncle Tom to the third seat. This changed however when, in April 2008, the alliances Deck of Cards, Auric Armada, and Defense Confederation formally announced a move to the yellow sphere. DoC and Au managed to secure two of Yellow's senate seats, leaving the third to FAN. It was at this point that FAN and Golden Sabres reacted, at first privately. With the YUT seat taken by DoC's and Au's great numbers GS eventually resorted to voting for and pledging their support to FAN's cause. One month later GS's support for FAN was discovered through a news report open to the public stating that the senate was under siege and calling for members to vote for FAN's senator, Brass. Au entered the fight against GS, suggesting that "if your helping FAN, your not helping Yellow, and if your not helping Yellow, your making my job a lot harder". As per the individual peace terms eventually given to GS, all surrendered nations were to leave the yellow sphere. Two weeks before the initial on GS they left the Yellow Unity Treaty. This left only R.O.C.K. in the treaty making it effectively defunct. On June 13, 2008 a new yellow treaty was announced between the alliances Defense Confederation, Pyramid, and Forces of Annihilation. The bloc went by two separate names, The Goldenrod Accords and Yellow Sphereority. Tension grew amongst certain yellow alliances even as peace and prosperity blossomed amongst others. On June 14, 2008 the merger announcement from State of Unified Nations and IDC made them the largest yellow alliance, surpassing DoC and Au by a few hundred national strength, although they soon fell below again. Following this merger DefCon changed colors and eventually disbanded while a new wave of yellow team alliances such as The Corporation, The Golden Horde, Big Top Order, Death Before Dishonor, and the Holy Roman Empire came into existence. Veritas Aequitas was the largest yellow team alliance for several months, though in June 2009 FAN surpassed them to become the largest yellow alliance again. Into 2010 FAN remained the largest alliance on the sphere while other yellow alliances struggled to increase in size. During most of the year, FAN controlled all three seats on the yellow senate. The Corporation, one of the larger yellow alliances at the time, moved to green and later changed its name. FAN lost considerable nation strength after first-striking the New Pacific Order along with Doom House in the DH-NPO War in early 2011. During the later stages of the war and in the aftermath FAN lost a senate seat. By July FAN recovered and once again controlled all three seats. This would not last however. By 2012 many new alliances had been founded and others disbanded. The Global Protection Force, founded in November 2011, was at one point the second highest scored alliance on yellow, and the State of Unified Nations, founded in August 2010, was third. SUN took a senate seat from FAN in March although the seat was taken a few weeks later by a GPF senator. For a time the two alliances traded off on holding the third seat on yellow with the other two remaining in the possession of FAN. Death Before Dishonor took the second seat on yellow in May, leaving FAN with just one senate seat. House Baratheon, later renamed The Seven Kingdoms, moved to yellow and laid a reoccuring claim to a senate seat. 2014 has seen the founding (and later disbanding) of Riot Society on yellow as well as a coordinated moving of Kashmir and The Javahouse League to the sphere. With changes to senate size and function came conflict between FAN and tJL over tJL's proposal votes. It culminated in a contained engagement between a FAN nation and several tJL members, but a diplomatic resolution was brokered before it expanded. Currently, SUN and TSK both hold a seat while FAN holds the remaining three. Senators A partial list of those who have served on the yellow team senate are listed below (bold indicates current senators): * Aryan83 of Land of True Israel (Global Republic of Armed Nations) * Augustus IX of Scroatia (VA) * Badassname of Badassnation (FAN) * brass of Banlovit (FAN) * corncob jr of hoosier (Au) * Darren of Underverse (Pyramid) * Evil Uncle Tom of Vols Black Rifle (FAN) * jycard of Far Away (FAN) * KarmaSutra of Karmanation (DB4D) * Killer100 of GreateEmpire (SUN) * King James II of Michigan II (SUN) * King Vences of Epsolonia (Au) * Lex Quintus of Flotsam (Kashmir) * markfrancos of Western Russia (GPF) * mattski133 of Alvarez (Kashmir) * Max Power of Kuraland (tJL) * metalbot of Maha Sarakham (TSK) * mkoricic of McMoney Republic (DoC) * Mr. Smyth of Othare (FAN) * San Fiera of RadonaTor (R.O.C.K.) * vols black rifle of Evil Monkey Empire (FINAL) * xR1 fatal instinct of Brotherhood of Steel (GPF) * ZoomZoomZoom of Conorean (DefCon) Category:Team-specific history Category:Yellow team